The invention relates to a suspension-conveyor diverter for a conveyor for transporting hanging objects, in particular items of clothing hanging on hangers, on the conveyor, having a conveying guide for a driveable conveying means, having a first carrying-element guide for a transporting roller, on which the object can be hung by means of a carrying element such that the carrying element engages with the conveying means, and having a second carrying-element guide.
The invention also relates to a suspension conveyor for transporting hanging objects, in particular items of clothing hanging on hangers, on the suspension conveyor, having a conveying guide for a driveable conveying means, and having a carrying-element guide for transporting rollers, on which the objects can be hung by means of a carrying element such that the respective carrying element engages with the conveying means.
The invention also relates to a suspension-conveyor installation for transporting hanging objects, in particular items of clothing hanging on hangers, with a suspension conveyor having a conveying guide which guides a conveying means, having a controllable drive arrangement for driving the conveying means, and having a carrying-element guide for transporting rollers, on which the objects can be hung in each case by means of a carrying element such that the respective carrying element engages with the conveying means.
The above apparatuses are known. DE 101 23 598 discloses an installation by means of which items of clothing hanging on hangers are transported on conveyors. The items of clothing are transported by means of transporting rollers which have an axial through-passage opening. A hook of a hanger, on which the item of clothing which is to be transported hangs, is fitted into the through-passage opening. The roller runs on the conveyor. The installation has a location for supplying or introducing the transporting roller into the conveyor, with a sloping portion which opens out laterally into the conveyor. The sloping portion comprises a fixed rolling crosspiece with a transporting-roller running path which opens out into the rolling crosspiece of the conveyor; A rolling-crosspiece section and a guiding-crosspiece section are articulated on a profile rail. The rolling-crosspiece section and the guiding-crosspiece section are connected to one another by a hanger loop which is guided around the conveyor in a vertical plane. The diverter is adjusted by the hanger loop being displaced horizontally in the vertical plane. If the hanger loop has not been displaced to such a point where the crosspiece sections strike against one another, this may result in derailments.